User talk:Emmatigerlily/Archive 9
Things! Hey! I hope life has been treating you well! <3 Millie is right here, if you didn't know already. :) And, I was wondering if you wanted to start a third roleplay maybe? :D Again, I hope life is treating you well, love you. <3 :I'm glad you like her. I was kind of nervous about what you would think, if I'm to be honest. :P Umm, Kaye/Kyler or Daniel/Carissa, maybe? :) : ::Alright, I'll post and I'll send you an owl saying where. :) I hope your head stops hurting, and you feel better soon. <3 :: :::Posted! ::: Owl for Daniel Hiii!! I was just thinking about you today, cause it's been like forever and a few years since I've seen you. Just wanted to let you know that I miss seeing you all the time and we should RP very very soon, and hopefully we can talk on chat sometime soon. <3 Also, HOW IS TWYLA A SIXTH YEAR??? Ok, that is all. LOVE YOU You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:47, April 20, 2016 (UTC) RP Since Daniel and Melinda both got prefect, we should RP them sometime. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, April 20, 2016 (UTC) RP Sure, anytime! I do my best not to bombard you with RP requests since I know how you like to budget your RPing time and everything on specific storylines and characters...so just let me know when you have the time or want to RP, and we'll make it happen! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, April 21, 2016 (UTC) <3 I haven't really talked to you in a while, and I think it's because both of us are quite busy with certain things and then time zones. :P I really wish I could get online when you're on. :/ Anyways, I love how Daniel was annoyed that Carissa was Prefect last year and Carissa is annoyed that Daniel is Prefect this year. Hopefully, they're both Prefect next year to make it better. xD Also, I should have Millie done soon, I just need to write her history, which shouldn't be too difficult for various reasons that I'm too tired to type. So, I don't know. I just felt like letting you know. :P I hope you're feeling better soon, I've been having the same feelings recently, so I really get that it isn't very fun, and so I really hope you feel better. And, I love you, hopefully we'll talk soon. <3 :Also, I finished up Millie. :P I just need to figure out names, and I can fill those in, then send her up for sorting, when you give me the okay to. :D : Twyla Em, I'm really sorry to hear you have decided to leave, but I was wondering if I could adopt Twyla? She'd be in good hands and with someone who's followed her through her beginning and arrival to here. I'll miss you and I hope I'll still see you around. heyo Hi Emma! First off, I want to say how awesome you are and that I'm seriously gonna miss you even though we're not that close but stiiiillll. *hugs you* goodbyes are the worst. So, this pretty much tells you I read your blog... I saw that your giving up Kaye so...maybe I can adopt him? (Holycowthissoundssohortiblebutwhatever) :We'll miss you Emma! *hug* Do take your own sage advice, my friend Be happy. :D Alex Jiskran 20:04, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Just know... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Hey! Hey, Em! I was just going to switch my pages to your more complicated page template, and I was recommended to drop you an owl to let you know about my using it. But, I hope everything's good on your end, and that I miss you! See you sometime soon? Or if not... Bye-Bye You are missed Which I hope you know. :) Alex Jiskran 23:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Is it a bird... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it :D I was stalking, but it's always nice to see you message people and let us know you're doing well. Just thought you should know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Glad to hear from you! Things are going pretty well. I don't know if you saw, but my wife's pregnant with our first, so that's exciting. How are things going for you? I honestly haven't checked your sandbox recently, but I hope you're doing well! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:54, October 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey! I'm doing pretty good :P. College apps are a big pain in the butt, but I knew it would be. Senior year is gonna be a little brutal, but I'll live xD. Thanks for checking in. It's nice to hear from you every now and then. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:58, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Bloop II!! *Squeezes* Aww, I've missed you ''so much! I've started my freshmen year of high school and I've picked up on rehearsals again (we're putting on a play for the kindergarteners in a couple of weeks). I'm going to have auditions for a bigger production in a little short of a month. There's been some other issues in my "real life" that shouldn't be discussed here, so that's dragged things down but mostly it's been really good. :D I hope you have a super duper day! It was lovely hearing from you. <3 Hi!! Just saw your name pop up on the wiki activity and it made me so happy, even if it was only for a few minutes. I hope everything is going well with you! Miss and love you so much!! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 14:42, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello friend. :) Life is going pretty well. Fairly crazy, too. :P I'm working three different part time jobs right now. xD DARP is going well. I recently stepped down from RB. It's a little weird seeing my name in blue again, but at the same time I'm completely at peace with it. I hope your life is going well. :) Love you!! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Bloop 4! Well, things need to be bad sometimes, you know? It's just both family and school are driving me crazy in a bad way. I wouldn't mind finding another form of communication that was better. I know you mentioned somewhere about your email (if I haven't said this in the last one, which I might've). There's two, actually! Currently, I'm in one called Aesop's Fabulous Fables where I'm Reginald Rodent the City Mouse (so basically I'm in the Town Mouse and the Country Mouse, but I'm a more posh and rich lil sh*t in this one). I like it, but only because I get to act sassy when my dear cousin doesn't know what caviar is. However, with the second one I'm not even sure what it's called because I'm just doing stage crew for them, so sets and lights and things. It's the play for the high schoolers (which the building for the high school here in tenth through twelfth to help the freshmen getting used to the pressure before heading to the big building). So, I'm not even it but I'm currently on paint inventory duty and I've currently gone through fifteen cans of moldy paint. Very. Fun. xD I hope you have a great week as well! I love you so much! <3 *Squeeze* Thank youuu THank you so much! It means so much to hear it! Really, the only thing new with me is being married. XD Still a little weird to get used, mostly just having a different last name. But I'm loving it! Other than that, I'm just going to school. I graduate in May which is bot exciting and terrifying, so we'll see what happens after that! What's been going on with you?? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:54, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I saw you in chat but I have class like now xD I miss you and hope things are going well! "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 18:38, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Much love, dear friend I'm not available much on weekends anymore because between four (4!) part time jobs, and a boyfriend, I'm often rather busy. :P Life is very good for me. I moved into my first apartment a few weeks ago. I have 4 amazing jobs that I adore, and a new(ish... it's been 2.5 months now) boyfriend who is just amazing. It's always fun to hear from you. I hope you're doing well. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:31, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Lol, the "how do you manage that" is nearly always the follow up question. And my response is always "very, very carefully." Though in truth, two of them are jobs that follow a school year calendar, and those will be finishing up soon. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:15, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey, good to hear from you! We're doing alright...baby is due here in a couple weeks, so that's exciting. Trying to finish up my Master's this semester too, and it's been a huge time and energy sink. I'm tired most of the time anymore...but I figure it's just practice for when the baby comes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey there friend :P. It's nice to here from you, I miss you a lot as well of course and hope things are going well for you. I'm doing alright, things are pretty busy for me, what with my HS Graduation like... two and a half months away? Roughly anyways xD. I hope things are going better for you and still wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. 13:50, March 27, 2017 (UTC)